Barbeques, Brothers and A Little Bit of Bravery
by spindletwig
Summary: The next installment finds Kurt, Blaine and Kim in a familiar situation. Something important happened the last time, what will happen this time? Part of my Kim!Verse fics, 3rd in series. OC first person perspective


**So, here is the next installment of my little fic! This one takes place when Tori is two and a half years old, and it's one I've been dying to write but I'm actually a little disappointed with it. It kind of feels like I'm just throwing necessary information at you for most of it, but you lot can be the judges.**

**Links to things referenced specifically in this chapter can be found at the end.**

**There's also a little request for you all there too.**

**PLEASE review, they make my day and help my writing.**

**Also, feel free to come say hi to me on tumblr at 'in-all-of-ohio' :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. Never has been, never will be. Nothing your recognise is mine, but I think we're actually clear on that front today!**

* * *

It was oppressively hot.

We were in the car on the way to Kurt and Blaine's, and the air con was broken. Plus, Ernie was being unusually clingy and absolutely refused to sit on the backseat on his own as usual, and was therefore draped across my lap, adding his body heat to the equation.

I think he knew it was swap day, and he'd be going home with Tom and Evie for two weeks, where there was no back garden. Ernie hates swap day, but we had to divide custody of him somehow when we both moved in with our respective partners.

David was being strangely quiet. He'd barely said a word to me in the past few days, and I couldn't think of a reason why. He was being jumpy, and barely a second had gone by without him fidgeting or fiddling with _something_. I'd almost say he was acting nervous, but I couldn't think of why he would be.

Kurt and Blaine also no longer lived in convenient North London but way out in the Surrey countryside, and that didn't help. The trip to visit them now took over an hour, as opposed to twenty minutes.

And in the sweltering midsummer heat with no air conditioning, a fussy dog, a weirdly behaving boyfriend and a huge pregnant belly to lug around, the journey wasn't exactly pleasant.

Oh yeh, the huge pregnant belly…

* * *

So yeh, I'm pregnant again. It took very little persuasion but four more attempts to make it work this time, but it did. Kurt and Blaine are over the moon, as is Tori, to meet the new arrivals.

Arrival_s._

Yep, twins.

Before the successful insemination, Kurt was devastated that his sperm didn't seem to be doing the job. There was much crying and wine and many tests but no matter how much Dr Farmer reassured him, he was convinced that he wasn't enough of a man to get me pregnant.

But I did, and he calmed down and we were all over the moon and life continued until the 12 week scan.

Where we discovered that Kurt's sperm were more than capable of knocking me up, and had in fact done it twice.

Names for both twins have been chosen already, and little Oliver and Megan Hummel-Anderson are growing quite nicely.

And this is the story of their baby shower.

* * *

We pulled up onto the large gravel driveway of Kurt and Blaine's new house (well, mansion seems more apt but they'd kill me for using such a vulgar word) just after three in the afternoon, and from the smell in the air the party was already in full swing, the scent of grilled meat drifting around from the back garden where Blaine was no doubt trying to work the barbecue without anyone elses help.

The option of The Dorchester had been well and truly beaten this time around by the home comforts of a garden party in the Hummel-Anderson residences' beautiful grounds, and the promise of being able to use the outdoor swimming pool. Being almost thirty degrees out, I figured it would be getting a lot of use.

Anyway, Kurt must have super hearing, because no sooner had I opened the car door than he was there, depositing Ernie on the ground for me and helping me out of the car.

'Oh thank god you're here, everyone has been going crazy and Blaine's brother showed up out of the blue so it's all been a bit hectic…'

I could see why. Blaine and his brother were close, but after Cooper and his wife divorced over a year earlier, he'd been travelling the world to help 'rediscover himself'. Needless to say, tracking him down to inform him of the baby shower hadn't been easy, and they hadn't been able to send an invite. Apparently he got the memo anyway.

David stayed behind by the car whilst Kurt ushered me around the side of the house to the garden, and I took the opportunity to pick his brains a little.

'Do you know why David is acting so strangely?' I asked, 'because it's really weirding me out… I mean, why is he at the car? We didn't bring anything except for like, one bag with swimsuits in it.'

Kurt looked puzzled, before answering.

'I honestly have no idea, Kim. Have you tried talking to him about it?'

'Of course I bloody have! I've been trying all day, but he hasn't spoken a word to me that wasn't strictly necessary. He hasn't even touched me since- Oh god…'

Kurt stopped abruptly at my wavering voice, and I felt tears welling in my eyes.

'What if he… What if he doesn't find me attractive anymore?'

'What?' he replied in a shocked tone.

'I mean, I'm 32 weeks pregnant with twins. I'm covered in stretch marks, I'm cranky, my ankles have swelled up, I'm a complete mess! What if he just doesn't want me that way anymore?'

'Kim…'

'I'm serious! It all makes sense!'

'No Kim, it really doesn't' Kurt replied, 'David _loves _you. He really really does.'

I flopped down onto the bench next to where we were standing and leaned back against the brick wall of the house. The sound of the party-goers was much louder than before, and I allowed myself to concentrate on their laughter for a little while before the feeling of a soft hand slipping into mine jolted me from my trance.

'You don't have anything to worry about Kim. He loves you. Simple as.'

I turned to look Kurt in his big blue eyes.

'He may love me Kurt. I'm sure he does love me. But does he want me anymore?'

* * *

We carried on to the garden after a short silence, and I found that David was already there, engrossed in conversation with some of his fellow former warblers. I was about to go over to him when I heard a voice behind me.

'Kim! Long time no see!'

I spun around to find Cooper Anderson smiling back at me, before he wrapped me in a hug.

'And looking as radiant as ever, of course.'

I blushed (yes, I BLUSHED, so sue me) when he kissed the back of my hand.

'I bet you say that to all the girls, Cooper.'

'Nah' he replied with a cheeky smile, 'I never say anything I don't mean. Especially not to beautiful women.'

Thank god Blaine and Kurt decided to make an entrance then, before I completely embarrassed myself.

'Dear god Cooper, harassing our baby mama already? She's barely been here five minutes!' admonished Kurt jokily.

'My bad' he replied, 'but I couldn't resist saying hello.'

Blaine rolled his eyes at his brother, whilst Kurt shot me a meaningful glance. Before I had time to investigate its meaning however, a little ball of curly hair and fairy wings ran into my legs.

'KIMMY!'

I looked down to find my hyperactive goddaughter attached to my shin, wearing the most elaborate fairy costume I've ever seen (complete with handmade gossamer wings, courtesy of her daddy) and a plastic tiara nestled in her plaited hair.

'Well little miss Tori, what are we being today then?' I asked as I crouched down (with difficulty) to her level.

'I'm a fair-wy Kimmy!' she replied, gesturing to her wings, 'See!'

'Oh of course! How silly of me!'

With an indulgent smile so like Kurt's that sometimes I can't imagine how she isn't his biological child, she patted me on the cheek before pressing a kiss to my vastly distended belly.

'How 's babies Kimmy?

'The babies are doing good Tori. Not long til you get to see them now.' I felt a stirring in my stomach that usually signalled that somebody in there was about to kick, 'Do you want to feel?'

She nodded eagerly and presses her little hands to my tummy.

'I feels it Kimmy!'

'I know you do baby. Now, how about you go play with Ernie, okay? He misses you so much.'

She nodded her head frantically before running off to find the pug as fast as her little legs could carry her.

'You know' said Cooper, alerting me to the fact that everyone was still there, 'you and Blaine make a good baby together. Though it's probably all you. Except for the hair. Poor girl.'

'She has wonderful hair Cooper, just like her papa' replied Kurt.

'Well, I'm sure her papa's hair would look just as good if it had ribbons in it too. I wonder if…'

Before anything else could be said, Cooper leaned in and ruffled his little brother's hair, then ran off into the house in search of Kurt's ribbon box.

Blaine set off after him, leaving me alone with Kurt again.

'I can't believe he's nearly forty. He still acts like he did when I first met him.' Kurt said, as we walked over to the deckchairs, 'He's still as flirty too' he continued with a repeat of his meaningful look.

'That wasn't flirting' I replied, 'that was Cooper. Even I know that.'

'Even so.'

I rolled my eyes at him before lowering myself gently onto the chair and sighing with relief.

'Mmm, just leave me here for the rest of the evening, will you? This is good.'

'I don't _think_ you'll be wanting to do that', Kurt laughed, 'Evie just walked in.'

My head jolted up to see my best friend walking towards us, Tom following closely behind.

'Well hello there lovebirds' I grinned, 'how was the appointment?'

Evie smiled and rested her left hand on her neat bump, the bright diamond on her ring finger flashing in the sun.

'Well, we found out the sex as we hoped!'

'Oh my god! Ooh, wait a sec, I need to be sitting up for this…'

Kurt hauled me into a comfortable position, and the happy couple perched onto the chair next to us.

'Well…' began Evie, looking to Tom who merely beamed back at her, 'we're having a baby girl!'

'Oh my god guys! Oh my god, this is amazing! David will be so happy, he bet twenty quid on that…'

Evie laughed and leaned into her fiancés side.

'Well, we wanted to ask you something before we told anybody else Kim.'

I nodded hesitantly.

'Okay…'

'We'd love it if you'd be her godmother.'

My mouth fell open in shock before I clamped it shut, tears filling my eyes once again that day.

'Oh god you guys... Of course I will! I'd be honoured!'

They both grinned and their hands seemed to find each other of their own accord.

'Thank you, so much. We couldn't think of anyone we'd rather ask.'

'I could never say no to you' I replied tearily, reaching out to squeeze Evie's free hand in thanks.

'So' piped up Kurt from my right, 'have you thought of any names?'

'Yes actually' replied Tom, 'we're going to name her Georgina, after my grandmother.'

'That's a beautiful name you two. Congratulations. Now I believe that my husband and brother-in-law have finished with the impromptu makeovers now, so food should be ready!'

* * *

As Tom and Evie walked off hand in hand, I let my tears begin to fall.

'Huh… I'm going to have two godchildren in four months!'

'Kimmy…'

I looked to Kurt to find him staring back at me with worried eyes.

'Oh don't mind me' I said with a dismissive wave, 'it's just the hormones.'

'Kim, it's _not_ the hormones.'

I was about to argue further when I realised that there was no use; This was _Kurt_ after all, nothing gets by him.

'I just… They're so _happy_. They've been together for less time than me and David have and they're engaged and they're having a baby and my boyfriend won't even hug me and he's going to break up with me and I'm going to be one of those old ladies with twenty godchildren and fourteen cats and absolutely nothing else.'

I heard Kurt mumble _'shit'_ under his breath before answering.

'Look Kim' he said, 'you and David love each other. You are a lovely couple. You are not going to be a lonely old woman, you are going to be a mother, and a grandmother, and a wife, and you would never have fourteen cats but I wouldn't put it past you to have at least five dogs.'

I giggled and he leaned in to wipe my eyes.

'Now, let's go get some food, eh?'

* * *

We got to the patio to find David and Blaine deep in what looked to be a very important conversation, so I decided to put off talking to my boyfriend in favour of chatting with Burt and Carole. Not nearly as many of Kurt and Blaine's US friends could make it this time around, but the Hudson-Hummel's were there, including Finn, Rachel, five year old Alex and the new baby Susie ('it's the only vaguely Barbra-related name Finn would let me have…').

Midway through a conversation about Kurt's latest acting endeavour with his parents, Blaine made his way to the middle of the patio and cleared his throat.

'Erm, hi everybody! It's really nice that you could all come out here today to celebrate the forthcoming birth of our new babies. I know our back garden isn't exactly The Dorchester, but it'll do right?'

He beckoned Kurt up to join him as a few people laughed.

'Kurt and I are the luckiest men in the world. I look around me to see my loving family and my wonderful friends and I know that my life couldn't be better. So thank you all, for that, and here's to Ollie and Megan! May their birth be swift and painless.'

I laughed as Blaine tipped his head towards me, and we all drank to the twins, but before we could return to our previous conversations, Kurt began to speak.

'Now, before we let you all get back to your dessert, a friend of ours has something he'd like to say, so… David? Come on up.'

A low murmuring broke out as David stood up to stand where Kurt and Blaine had just been. They both patted him on the back as they walked away, and I could see him wipe his assumedly sweaty palms on his shorts.

'Right… Okay, I'm not too good at this, but I'm here to tell you all a story.'

He paused a ran a hand across his forehead in a nervous gesture.

'Just over two and a half years ago, I received an invite to a party. It was a party much like this one, to celebrate the upcoming arrival of a much-wanted baby, but, to be honest, I wasn't going to go.

Even though it was two of my best friends celebrating, even though I knew it'd probably be the party of the year, I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay at home with a movie and a pizza.

But my good friend Jeff persuaded me to go. Said that I'd at least get good cake out of it.'

He paused again whilst the crowd laughed, and took a deep breath.

'I got to this party, and it was fine. I had a good time, met some nice people. And then… Then I was introduced to the woman of the hour. And my breath just… fanished. I've never believed in love at first sight, but I _knew_ that this woman was somebody that I could, and should, love.

So I took a deep breath and I asked her on a date. She said yes, and we tried to be all high class and fancy, but that wasn't us. We didn't need that to be together. We just needed each other.

I fell hard and fast and when I plucked up the courage to tell her so, she simply smiled and told me that she felt the same way.'

My heart was beating like a jackhammer as David stopped talking and walked over to me, and stopped altogether when he knelt down on one knee in front of me.

'She told me she loved me. And I realised that this was it. She was it. She was everything. And I decided then and there to spend the rest of my life telling her so.'

He pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket.

'I've been so nervous the past few weeks, Kim. I've been planning this for a long time.'

I tore my gaze away to look over to where Kurt, Blaine and Evie were all standing, to find them beaming back at me.

'We met at a baby shower, Kim. So, however weird it is, I wanted to do this at a baby shower too.'

He opened the box to reveal a ring set in the tiny cushion, a platinum band with a large clear sapphire flanked by two brilliant diamonds.

'I love you Kim. I love you so much that I can't imagine a life without you in it. So, Kimberley Miller… Will you marry me?'

My heart was threatening to burst out of my chest as I whispered an enthusiastic _'yes!'_ through my tears and he slid the ring onto my finger, before pulling me out of the chair and into a passionate kiss.

I couldn't hear the wooping and applause through the voice in my mind going _'HOLY SHIT YOU'RE ENGAGED YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED HOLY SHIT'_, so I just leaned into David and kissed him back with all the love I had.

He _definitely_ still wanted me, I can tell you that.

* * *

Many, _many_ congratulatory hugs later, and the evening began to wind down. People returned to their homes or hotel rooms, and that was when I found myself back on that chair with Kurt sitting next to me, a sleeping Tori curled into his side.

'I know you helped him, but don't you hate us for ruining your baby shower?'

Kurt laughed quietly, jiggling Tori just enough for her to adorably shuffle onto his chest.

'Kim, we weren't even going to have a baby shower in the first place, but David asked us to. He so wanted to do this right.'

I grinned down at the shiny new band on my ring finger.

'That he did.'

'Speak of the devil…'

I turned at Kurt's words to find my boyfriend… _fiancé _walking towards us, a glass of non-alcoholic champagne in each hand.

'We'll just leave you two alone' said Kurt, adjusting Tori in his arms, 'come on baby, let's go find papa and help Uncle Coop make his hair pretty.'

I watched them leave with a smile, and felt David slip in to sit behind me before he wrapped his strong arms around me.

'I know I've been a crap boyfriend the past few days.'

'Yes, you have.'

I turned to find him looking dejected.

'But you've been an excellent fiancé.'

He grinned and pulled me into another kiss.

'Mmm, fiancé… I like the sound of that. But maybe…'

'But maybe what?'

'But maybe…' he said with a cheeky but hopeful smile, 'you could stop popping out kids for Kurt and Blaine long enough for us to have one of our own?'

* * *

**Okay, so here are some things I think you want to see ;) Remove the spaces in the links**

**Evie's engagement ring is a classic Tiffany set solitaire diamond (Tom is old money) found here http : / www . tif****fany . co . uk / E****ngagement / Item . aspx? GroupSKU=GRP10001#f+0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0**

**Kim's engagement ring is something a little more unusual and can be found here http : / / www . ingleandrhode . co . uk / engagement-ring-set-oval-sapphire-two-pear-cut-diamonds**

**The house Kurt and Blaine moved to is currently my dream house and can be found here (imagine the interior decorated to Kurt standards, obviously) http : / / www . rightmove . co . uk / property-for-sale / property-18855043 . html**

* * *

**And now, I'm asking for your help.**

**I have ideas for the next oneshots, but I'd like to open this up for prompts.**

**If there's anything you're dying to see, please let me know!**

**See you again soon!**


End file.
